Ducktales: The Movie (Film)
Walt Disney Animation Presents Ducktales: The Movie Cast * Danny Pudi as Huey * Ben Schwartz as Dewey * Bobby Moynihan as Louie * Kate Miccui as Webby Vanderduck * David Tennent as Scrooge McDuck * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Beck Benett as Launchpad McQuack * Paget Brewster as Della Duck * Patton Oswalt as The Magical Evil Wizard Skeleton * Kevin Hart as Ross, a Magical Evil Wizard Skelton Evil Freind. * Huck Milner as Dash Parr Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Ducktales: The Movie * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Max Charles as Sherman * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving * R.C. Cone as Manson, a Boy from Toy Story That Time Forgot. * Joey Shea as Louie * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Tom Kenny as TJ Bostword, a Boy from Wordgirl. * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Veronica Taylor as Tori, Max Taylor and Ash Ketchum * Erica Schroder as Rai * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson and Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xiallon Showdown. * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Paul Collins as John Darling * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Jeffery Rath as Link * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Patricia Kugler Whitley as Astroboy * Trevor Morgon as Cody, a Boy from Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. * Eric Llyod as Charlie Calvin * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Paul Terry as James Henry Trotter * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * Daune Chase as Kurt Von Trapp * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Brennan Thickie as Dennis The Menace * Grant Parsley as Taran * Wyatt White as Cody, a Boy from TotalDramaRama * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlene * Varugus Mason as Kioyshi * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Alan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Zac Effon as Ted Wiggins * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Daryl Sabra as Juni Cortez * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd * ??? as Henry (OC) * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Marcus Toji as Maroshi * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Christine Canavaugh as Chuckie Finster * Quinn Lord as Jason Condard * Dylan Sprosse as Zack, a Boy from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. * Hilar H as Johnny Quasar * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Brendan Mullins as Pat, a Boy from Angela's Christmas. Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Kacey Musgraves - Rainbow * BrainPOP Boys - A Pirate's Life * Flo Rida - My House * Mr. Dooves - Big Hero 6 Theme Song * Spandau Balliet - True * Owl City - When Can I See You Agian * Imagine Dragons - Whatever It Takes (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Walt Disney Pictures films